Avenging Guardians
by iamgroot
Summary: The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy meet for the first time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe! Rated K for some mild language!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Guardians of the Galaxy! **

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Milano zooms down and lands, or more accurately, crashes on the ground in front of the Stark Tower.

"Quill! We just had this ship fixed and you have already crashed it!" Gamora hisses, flashing him a dirty look as she shoves the hair out of her face.

"Sorry! I got a little jumpy, okay? I just met my FATHER, and found out that Earth could be potentially blown to smithereens by Thanos and his "Infinity Gauntlet thingy", AND WE HAVE ALREADY SEEN WHAT JUST ONE OF THOSE DAMN STONES DO! SO YOU COULD SAY I'M FREAKING OUT A TINY BIT!" He yells back sarcastically. *****

"I did not see you jump. How exactly where you being 'jumpy'?" Drax asks, staring at Peter in confusion.

"Do I have to explain _everything _I say to you?" Peter snaps back, frustrated by the situation.

"I am Groot!"

"Yeah, the bickering is driving me crazy too, Groot." Rocket mutters to his tree friend. He rolls his eyes as he picks up his rocket launcher, but in the midst of admiring his weapon, he sees something approaching the ship. "Uh… Quill?" He asks, staring at the legendary outlaw who is arguing with the other Guardians.

"Rocket, I am trying to have a conversation with these two, because they _clearly _do not understand the situation at hand, and are definitely not taking it seriously." Peter says, dismissing Rocket.

"Quill, I think you really-"

"When are you going to drop the A'askvarii thing?!"

"Quill, seriously I-"

"Not now Rocket I am-"

"Please state your name and business." A voice blares over the ship. The Guardians cease their yammering, and gaze up at the thing speaking to them.

"Is that the Stark they spoke of?" Gamora asks, scanning her eyes over the hovering iron form. Most humans know of him as Iron Man- or rather Tony stark, who has become increasingly paranoid after the whole Ultron scenario.

Peter gives a wide eyed look, and with a half-smirk, replies; "Well let's find out!" He reaches for the communicator, and begins to speak to the robotic life form that looms over the ship.

"We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. We need to speak to Stark. There is a huge threat coming to Earth, and we need to inform him." Peter says, mustering his best 'business' voice.

The Iron Man begins to reply, but Quill's focus is interrupted. "Hey. Psst. Quill? Ask him if I could have a fancy armor suit. I want one!" Rocket whispers, poking at Quill's leg.

"I am Groot!"

"Groot wants one too. They look fun."

"Would you shut up?" Quill snarls, unaware that he was still speaking into the communicator.

"Excuse me?" The robotic man asks them.

"Oh sorry, man. I was speaking to my- err… fellow companion." Peter responds, his hands slightly trembling, unaware of what to do in this situation. He hasn't been to Terra in so long.

"The… raccoon? Is that a _talking Raccoon_?!" The Iron Man seems startled by the notion.

Before Quill can respond, Rocket rips the communicator out of his hands. "Listen tin man, I ain't no Raccoon! The name's Rocket, and we have information! So rather than standing here looking like a bunch of jack-asses, we should be planning to save the world!" He angrily retorts in his raspy voice.

"Very well. Please relocate your ship, it's an eye sore next to the tower. It displeases me." The man says as he blasts away to the top of the tower.

"An eye sore? Come on man…" Peter murmurs as he begins to take off. "Anyways, that went well. Thanks, Rocket, _for that_." He adds, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"I am Groot." Groot replies, wholeheartedly.

"Thanks, pal. See, he thinks I handled it well!"

"Well Groot isn't exactly a mastermind of human communication, so I wouldn't trust his opinion." Peter responds.

"I am Groot?!" Groot asks, shocked by Peter disregarding him.

"Let's just see if this 'Stark' will be of any use to us." Gamora says, glaring at Quill, still annoyed by their previous argument.

"I think he will make a fine warrior, this 'Stark'. His man of iron seems well-equipped for battle against Thanos."

"Blah blah. Enough of the warrior talk, Drax." Rocket says, rolling his eyes.

The Guardians take off in the Milano and head up to the top of the Stark Tower.

***Instead of a prelude, I just integrated little facts here and there about the current timeline of where they are at. This story is an "Avengers 3" type vibe. Also, another note: The Guardians were only tipped off to talk to Stark, and are unaware that he is Iron Man. Technically, they could have researched that, but they had a lot of other things on their mind at the time. (Also, I realized this fault after I wrote this, sooo I did not want to change it.)**

**A/N This is my first FanFiction ever, so it's not perfect, but I am happy with it! I will hopefully write a second chapter soon. In fact, I promise I will write a second chapter at least, and maybe more. I am bad with sticking to one idea for a long time, but I do enjoy the idea of the Guardians and The Avengers teaming up! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
